Theres a first time for everything
by Jack104
Summary: Emo Teen wants to love and be loved.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I said I was gonna do another Kendall/Emo Teen one-shot in the future. And I also got a few requests asking me to. So here it is. And yeah I decided to give Emo kid an actual name, his last name has been revealed; his first however still remains a mystery.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Kendall Perkins sat in the shade of the oak, her lunchbox beside her and her textbook in hand. Oblivious as people walked, roller-skated, and skateboarded by her spot beside the park path, she closed her eyes and carefully recited, "Arteries bring oxygenated blood from the heart, through the capillaries and throughout the body, before feeding them back into the heart through the veins where they can be oxygenated and de-carbon-dioxide-end again by air drawn in and let out by the lungs."

With that, she continued to read, completely unaware of the pair of eyes that had locked onto her.

Logan Remington—also known commonly as Emo Teen— had seen and secretly admired her around school more than once. Also, more than he would've liked, Christopher "Mouth" noticed his stares and teased him to ask her out.

Logan wasn't like that, though. He couldn't just ask a girl out. It really was more of a _couldn't_ and not _wouldn't_. The one time he had been peer-pressured into at least _trying_ to talk to her, he passed her in the hall and had opened his mouth, but nothing came out, and she passed by him with merely an odd glance and a raised eyebrow.

For him, high school was sucking. Aside from his life generally being a total mess, his teachers were assholes, the only people he fit in with were the "misfit" group, and he had absolutely _no_ real social skills. Most of his misfit group had families and were either spoiled rotten or neglected, and he knew they weren't the greatest influence, but very few others at school hardly ever associated with him, much less noticed his presence.

He knew he looked a tad odd. Pale skin, dark purple hair with a tint of black at the bottom, dark-green eyes, thin, taller than most guys though his habit of slouching made him appear short, but abnormally fit – he supposed his dark and broody external appearance is why people describe him as "Emo" over a hundred times. To add to it, he was surprisingly the third top student in the whole school, after Ronaldo and _her_.

Though it was merely a fact about him that not a lot of people knew. Same goes to his real name if anyone bothered to pay attention rather than coming up with names.

"Emo," "Pasty," "chronically depressed hipster," …OK he had to give that one props.

However, she was one of the rare few who he had never heard say a _single_ negative thing about him. Whenever a few idiot classmates of his immaturely bashed him behind his back (probably to take their own pathetic insecurities out on him or perhaps sadistically get satisfaction out of trying to bring him down) she would walk by silently and not say a single word. In her eyes, though, he always saw disapproval towards the topic.

She really was fascinating to watch. One moment she was a tough as nails student council president when dealing with trouble-makers, another moment she was sympathizing with her fellow classmates, and yet another moment she was defending herself or— someone who couldn't— with a passion. She was dynamic like that – unpredictable. He liked it.

As if that wasn't enough, her laughter—though rare— made him feel light. Her smile— whenever he was lucky enough to see it—silently made him soar. He admitted (only to himself) that he was physically attracted to her, as well, but that wasn't what entranced him.

In his eyes she was innocent. In a world of idiots and debauchery and cruelty, she was wonderfully, beautifully pure and kind— at least to him. And to anyone else who saw pass her fiery temper, and demanding attitude.

Surprisingly, however, she came a long way from the girl she used to be back in middle school. She was somewhat laid-back and a lot calmer now, however when angered she can instantly revert back to her aggressive nature. Showing she hasn't lost her touch in all the time that has passed.

Logan didn't like her looks – well, he did (more than he would ever say out loud), but that wasn't the point. The reason he liked her enough to notice her was because he liked – no, treasured and _adored_ – her perfect heart.

* * *

She also happened to be impossible to resist. He paused at the doorway, entranced. Kendall was working diligently on, what were most likely, next week's assignments. Possibly the week before that.

It would be another hour and a half before class—including school—began. So for now it was just them. Kendall came early because of her responsibilities to the school and to keep her perfect attendance streak. He only showed up early for her.

Unexpectedly, without looking she patted the empty seat beside her in silent invitation.

It took him a moment to realize that she wanted _him_ to sit next to... _her_. _Him_.

Uncertainly, he made his way to the lab table. Looking down at her, he raised an eyebrow in question.

Usually their morning routine would start with him walking into class, sometimes she would bid him "good morning" then go back to whatever she was working on, other times she would be so absorbed into her work and projects to take notice of him. And he would sit in the back of the room to admire her from afar (don't judge me) and occasionally work on his own assignments like every start of the day.

So this was a surprise change in routine.

"Is there a specific reason you want me to sit next you?" He inquired in a bored tone. On the outside his face was devoid of any emotion, but on the inside he didn't really care _why_ he was just glad she did.

Holding up her hand, she remarked lightly, "Why not? You're always sitting in the back by yourself; I can't help but wonder if you're even doing your work. Plus we never really talk other than a simple greeting."

"Talk?" He asked with a hint of nervousness in his tone, he was never a good conversationalist, hence why he hardly spoke.

Kendall shrugs her petite shoulders in nonchalance,"It's a nice change from the usual silence, not that I minded it but we've been at it for quite a while, five months to be exact." Finally facing him for the first time she extends a slender hand towards him.

"Agree?"

Taking her hand gently as if it was made of glass, Logan paused before he managed to return in his usual monotone, "Likewise."

The sapphire-eyed girl released his hand and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She wore a thin pink sweater with a white tank top beneath and a grey bluish scarf wrapped around her delicate neck, he noticed.

"Have you read this week's entire biology chapter?" she asked, turning back to her work.

It didn't surprise him that she would only want to discuss school topics. He was just glad at the moment that she actually wanted to talk to _him._

"No… not yet," he replied. He was lying – he had finished days ago. However, he couldn't help but hope...

"No?" she glances back. "Well, let's turn that 'no' into a yes." Again, she pats the empty seat next to her," Sit."

Gladly, he took the seat. He made sure not to invade her personal space, giving her all the room his own personal bubble required and she asked him where he was in the chapter. He answered with a point of his digit.

"You don't really talk much, do you?" she observes.

"I talk when I have something relevant to say," the young man replied simply, shrugging.

Thoughtfully, the beautiful teenage girl mused, "That's a good policy. Not many people know how _not_ to talk these days," she smiled for a second before turning back to the textbook and beginning to read aloud the terms they were to learn before this Fridays test.

Awestruck by her expression, he paused. He was trying not to stare at her, but it was so hard. She was just so _interesting._ Her facial looks were varied and full of emotion, her sapphire eyes glittered, and her entire, utterly _pulchritudinous_ self was shining with grace.

~o0o0o0o~

Aware of him watching her every move, Kendall continued to read the chapter aloud. A few times, she looked his way and asked him a question, which he answered promptly and efficiently before going silent again.

Honestly, being so close to a guy she barely knew was a little weird, but Kendall shrugged it off. Besides, as student council president it was her duty and natural instinct to help any fellow student in need, which implanted her suspicion.

Nonetheless, he had looked so lonely. He always looked lonely, she noticed, even when he was with his friends.

Now, though... he didn't. In fact, he looked quite content.

The young lady figured that since all of his friends were rather gruff, he rarely experienced the kind of motherly gentleness she was showing him—for a limited time of course, she had to be strict with most of the male students— She had no idea about how his home life was, but from the way he silently appreciated the sound of her voice, she assumed it couldn't be too good.

She couldn't help but study his features, since she's never been this close to him. Despite he had two bottom lip piercings, dark bags under his eyes and his bangs covering half of his face he was— in a way— rather attractive, she observed. If anyone took the time to_ really_ look at him.

Studying him further, she noted he wore a black V-neck shirt with some sort of band logo she had never seen before, nettings for sleeves, and a dog like choker above his collar bone.

His eyes were a deep, bottomless green – but never had she seen them so close. They were like... emeralds. That's what it was. The emeralds were dull and empty, but they shone and glittered. When his thick but sleek, dark violet hair fell over his forehead and tickled his nose, he didn't even raise a hand to push it away. Accustomed to it, as it seemed.

She hadn't known what she was doing when she invited him to sit with her. It had just been instinctive. However, it was more pleasant just sitting there and chatting about biology with him than she had anticipated.

When a quarter to first period finally rolled around and they finished the chapter, Kendall—rather reluctantly— started packing up. That was another thing in their morning routine, fifth-teen minutes before class started Kendall would leave to patrol the hallways to make sure students got to class on time—since they always waited 'til the last minute.

She could have the members of the student council do it for her, but Kendall believes nothing will get done right unless she does it herself. As she prepares to leave she pauses at the doorway.

"It was nice studying with you, Logan," she added genuinely, "I hope we can do it again sometime."

For the first time, surprise showed on his face. Logan stared at her for a long moment, eyes slightly widened. Patiently, she waited for a reply.

Finally, the boy with the emerald eyes nodded. "Any time," he agreed.

"Good. I'll see you around, then– and if you ever want to study, just ask." she called back, walking away.

He tried not to watch her walk. He really did. Unfortunately, she was wearing a pleated, knee-length, skirt that hugged her hips and swished as she practically skipped along. Noticing (although he tried not to) the faint outline of her rear through the skirt, he immediately deduced that even her derrière was perfect.

He couldn't stop watching her. Even as he stood, his gaze was glued to her, particularly her hair, her lower back where the long, swishing blonde strands ended, her hips, and everything below that.

Even without seeing her face, he knew she was beautiful. She didn't seem to know just how fantastic she was, though, nor how absolutely magnetizing her simple,_ was_ innocent, mesmerizing walk.

Suddenly, Logan realized that he was _actually_ staring at and mentally complimenting her _r__ear._ Literally smacking himself on the forehead he sighed, closed his eyes, and chastised himself harshly for acting like that sleazy wannabe-lady-killer Brad Buttowski and losing his self-control.

* * *

**Loved it? Hate it? Lemme know! And I'll see if I should continue.**

**By the way, hope Kendall isn't too OC. And all of the characters (who may or may not appear) will still have the same characteristic traits that are recognizable. But come on guys. They're in high school now. Of course their going to change and mature as they grow up. PEOPLE CHANGE not everyone from middle school stays the same, so it's only natural that they have slightly different attitudes and behaviors as they developed into young adolescence. Just a heads up.**

**I'll post the next chapter soon and I'm in the middle of CH.3, even though I don't exactly have a plot yet….. **

**SO IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOMED!**


	2. Chapter 2

The first Thursday of October, Logan sat in the school library, book in hand and about two dozen more on the table in front of him. He had been assigned a biographical research paper on an author and one of their works for his literature class; he had time to kill and no plans so he decided to get it over with. At the moment, he was deliberating between Suzanne Collins and Edgar Allan Poe. On one hand, _The_ _hunger games_ were his favorite. On the other hand, Poe was more in his... _niche_.

After a good while, the pale young man set down the book of dark, depressing poetry and sighed. Choosing was so difficult... after all; he liked them both, and wouldn't mind learning more about either of the authors.

Just as he was about to give up, a flash of blonde caught his eye. Apparently, she had noticed him, too, stooped over his books like he was, and decided to join him.

As Kendall sat down at the end of the table, only a single book in hand, "Good afternoon," she greeted. "Hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all."

Glancing at the numerous amounts of books and old magazines he had piled up, before he could contemplate if she was impressed; she confirmed, "Starting your project?"

He nodded. "Just…thought I get a head start…"

Nodding her head in approval, "Planning ahead is always excellent thinking; I just wish more kids would take school more seriously ya' know? Like you. For example"

Actually as far as Kendall knew he hated school. Before he became so fond of Kendall he didn't bother showing up sometimes. He figured since he had nothing to give to this world, he would be just another waste of space. So what was the point in trying hard at anything?

The only reason he bothered with his school assignments_ now_ was for her. Kendall wouldn't give the time of day to anyone who didn't care about there education. And if he wanted Kendall to notice him, he could start there.

Now he studied more out of habit, and maintained an above GPA. He still hated it but… He would go the extra mile anyway if it would get her to look his way or at least talk to him. And it seemed to be working so far.

Realizing he was staring he casually turned his head forward. A simple gesture, if his heart wasn't hammering against his ribcage and his throat didn't suddenly go dry.

"What about you," Logan asked, thankful he was able to keep his voice monotone.

Showing him the book in her hand, "I'm doing _City of lost souls._ It's by Cassandra Claire." she informed, setting the book in front of her.

"Why?" he asked, trying not to sound interested.

Gladly meeting his emerald gaze, she explained, "It's a good book. It's rather deep, but I enjoy it." Inspecting his books, she asked, "Poe? You like him?" She wasn't surprised.

The dark violet-haired teen shrugged, explaining honestly, "Not particularly. I would rather do Suzanne Collins, but that's more ground to cover than Mr. Hemingway said we should do. Besides, it can only be six pages."

Kendall paused. Amused she remarked, "I figured you'd be good at condensing things."

"I am."

What appeared to be a playful smile spread over her lips and she 'slightly' giggled melodically. He raised an eyebrow at her. Catching his perplexed expression— or what it appeared to be— she explained herself.

"You made a joke."

He looked at her with clear confusion. "…When?" he questioned.

"When you said 'I am,' " she answered, mimicking his monotone voice and snickering quietly. "You condensed what you were going to say," she explained, grinning.

…_I made her laugh._

He hadn't even been trying to, but _he_ made _her_ _**laugh**_! The utter elation was almost too much to handle as it surged through his blood, lifting his spirit to new heights and causing his head to spin with the revelation. The smallest disbelieving chuckle escaped his slightly upturned lips, and as she giggled at his expression, he felt the back of his neck warm up in a strange combination of comfortable and awkward. Casually, he raised his pale fingers and raked them through his hair.

Her Sapphire eyes stared at him. He met her gaze, wondering why she was staring at him. Nonetheless, he waited until her stare turned to mild awe.

Without warning her slender fingers lightly touched his neck. Eyes widen he stiffened noticeably.

"Nice tattoo," She complimented cooly, observing the small black star on the lower left side of his neck he got last year.

Shrugging and trying to ignore her delicate, tickling touch, he answered plainly, "It's another one of the stupid things I was convinced to do."

Kendall didn't miss the "another one." Silently, she wondered, but she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to know. She shook her head and assured, "I think it's cute," she declared, pulling away.

Logan's emerald eyes widened marginally. He stared at her in shock as she obliviously opened her book and began to read. It took much longer than he would've liked (during that time he couldn't help but notice how thin and silky-looking the strands of her hair were as they fell over her face), but he eventually asked, "You do?"

She glanced up with warm Sapphire eyes and nodded. "Yeah. Normally I don't really approve of them especially in school _buuut _you seem responsible enough and the fact that you kept it hidden for this long is rather impressive." she confirmed.

Of course, she didn't mean _that_ kind of "cute." If she had, she wouldn't be her – she wouldn't be that sweet,_ innocent_, magnificent girl who had captured his attention and who had his emotions wrapped around her finger. What with her ebullient grin, though, he couldn't exactly be disappointed.

"You should do Suzanne Collins," the lovely teen stated suddenly. Adamantly convinced she was right, she continued, "I know there's a lot, but you should focus on what you like and not what's easy."

After a moment, the violet haired teen nodded. "All right. Thank you."

Before she could reply, the library doors burst open— or more like kicked open— as a tomboyish short- brunet haired girl barged in. Spotting Kendall, she shouted, "Hey! Kends! Quit playing tutorer and come help me kick Matt's butt!"

The librarian couldn't even speak because she was so utterly shocked.

"Erin please refrain from kicking doors open and what did he do this time?" Kendall inquired, raising a thin eyebrow.

"He friggin' stole my pop, that's what he did!" Erin exclaimed, ticked. "The one I've been saving all day! Now quit chattin' up that Emo dude and help me find him!"

"Fine," she sighed, standing. Nodding amicably to her fellow student as she turned to leave.

Logan offered, "It was pleasant talking with you. And very helpful, thank you."

"Any time." Kendall replied. Radiantly, she gave him a smile he would never forget – full of joy and life and light, just like her.

Returning her smile in the slightest, he watched her strode after her friend and sent an apologetic look to the stunned librarian's way.

Once the doors were closed, Logan turned to find Mouth up in his face.

"What have you and the president been doing while I haven't been lookin', eh, Emo?" Mouth teased, his hinting grin spreading over his face.

"Nothing," the pale teen denied rising from his seat, grabbing the strap of his backpack and heading towards the doors.

The blonde-haired, gossiper followed close behind. "Nothing'? Really? Then what was that chumminess, hm?" he prodded suspiciously. "Were you on a date? Hm? _Hm_?"

"It wasn't a date," the defendant refuted, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Mouth surged ahead and stepped in front of him, questioning nosily, "Then what _was it_?"

Logan paused, pondering. What _had_ it been...? Eventually, he sighed and weaved around his persistent classmate. As dully as he could manage, he answered, "It was just a study session."

"Study _date_ is more like it!"

Despite the joy that sprung into his chest at the thought of it, emerald eyes rolled.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I'll try to make the next one longer.**


End file.
